


Everything About You

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: But Not in a Sad Way, F/F, M/M, buffy… she pines…, it's all Soft Nonsense, tyrus is just bein' cute in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: happy 2019 friends!! I'm glad the first fic I wrote for it is bandi jsbdnsanyways, this fic is a gift for @scientifthicc on tumblr!! I'm sorry that it's late but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. <3





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2019 friends!! I'm glad the first fic I wrote for it is bandi jsbdns
> 
> anyways, this fic is a gift for @scientifthicc on tumblr!! I'm sorry that it's late but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. <3

“You guys ready to go?” Cyrus popped into TJ’s living room, where Buffy was standing.

“I’m good,” she tugged on her formal suit jacket that was reserved for special occasions. “Andi’s still in the bathroom though.”

“Alright, you hurry her up,” he said. “I’m gonna go help TJ practice.”

She shook her head. “If help means stare lovingly—and stupidly—at your boyfriend, then I’m sure you’re going to be the most helpful.”

He rolled his eyes before retreating into another room where Buffy could hear TJ playing some random song on his piano.

“Hey, Andi!” she shouted up the stairs. “Remember we’re on a time limit!”

“I know! I’ll be down in like, five minutes!” Andi responded.

“That’s what you said five minutes ago,” she mumbled to herself, but there wasn’t a hint of annoyance in her voice. It was fondness actually, because Andi always took a while to get ready, even just brushing her teeth. She was pretty predictable for Buffy.

She felt like she always knew the next move that Andi would make. She orders a strawberry milkshake and baby taters every time they go to The Spoon, she jumps at the slightest scare, and she cries when she gets over-stressed. Buffy knows Andi like the back of her hand, and she’s pretty smug about it.

But the one thing she didn’t know was how Andi felt about her, which is something she’s wanted to know for quite a while. They’ve always been best friends, but ever since Buffy moved back to Shadyside, she’s noticed her more… _Romantic_ feelings towards Andi.

And she wasn’t ashamed or afraid of those feelings, they were just unexpected. She always grew up rolling her eyes and making gag noises towards love, then Marty confessed his feelings towards her which confused her even more because they were virtually a perfect couple, but she was way more comfortable with it staying virtual than with it ever being real.

Then she tried dating Walker for a while because he was so nice to her, but there was nothing there. No chemistry, no connection, nothing. Her feelings for Andi were stronger than they had ever been.

And that brought her to today, where she’s still crushing on her best friend, wondering when something will happen. She felt like she was in one of the rom-coms that her mom watches and it was the worst.

She heard Andi coming down the stairs, as if she knew she was being thought of. Buffy looked up towards her and felt the wind get knocked right out of her lungs.

She looked _so_ beautiful. Her bangs were slightly wavy, flipping upwards as she elegantly made her way in front of Buffy. She looked like she belonged at a tea party with the queen, or at a lunchtime picnic with A-List actors.

“What do you think? Too much for a piano recital?” She swayed the skirt of her dress around. All Buffy could do was watch the floral print swirl around itself as she stood there completely speechless.

“I— _wow,_ ” she tried to say something coherent while twirling her hair around her finger. “You should—yes. That’s good, perfect.”

“Thanks,” Andi grinned. “I’m glad TJ let us get ready here. His bathroom is way bigger than mine.”

“Yeah, it has to fit all of his hair gel.” She couldn’t help but tease him even when he wasn’t in the room.

“I know,” Andi laughed. Buffy loved when she laughed at her jokes. “His whole cabinet is full of it.”

“We’d be doing him a favor by flushing it.”

“Do you really have the best track record with flushing things down toilets?”

“Okay, that was—”

Buffy cut their banter short when she noticed the piano in the other room stop for a few seconds before starting a ballad. They stood there for a few moments, quietly listening in.

“TJ’s really come a long way,” Andi commented.

“So has Cyrus,” she added. “We all have.”

“Yeah,” Andi said quietly, before dramatically outstretching her hand. “May I have this dance, m’lady?”

Buffy snorted. “You’re being a dork.”

She cocked her head. “Is that a no?”

“Of course not, ma’am,” she slipped her hand into Andi’s. “I’ll always save you a dance.”

Andi giggled as she pulled Buffy into a clear spot in the living room near a bookshelf and dormant record player.

“Do you know what song he’s playing?” Andi asked Buffy as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

“No idea,” she squeaked, suddenly nervous by their close proximity.

“It’s really pretty.”

 _You’re really pretty,_ Buffy thought.

“Very,” she said instead.

They danced together slowly, tracing circles in TJ’s living room with their footsteps.

“Here,” Andi said. “I want to try something.”

“Okay.” After Buffy said that, Andi spun her around in a circle.

“That went better than expected!” Andi laughed. “I’m not the greatest dance partner.”

“What do you mean? You’re an incredible dancer,” Buffy took a turn spinning Andi. “You’re incredible at everything.”

“Oh?” Andi raised her eyebrow. “Do continue.”

Buffy laughed nervously, feeling warmth on her cheeks already as they pulled back into each other. “You know what I mean.”

“I assure you I do not.” Andi was playing naive. _Smart move, Mack._

“Like… You’re amazing at crafting,” she told her. “I’ve never seen anyone do what you do with trash.”

“It’s a lot of recycling, actually,” Andi quickly added.

“Yeah, and you nail it every time,” she said definitively. “And you’re hilarious, easily the funniest person I know.”

“What about Cyrus?”

“See, there’s an example of your humor right now,” she deadpanned. “Seriously though, you’re so creative and smart, I wish I could just… See what goes on inside your head.”

“It’s a lot of color,” Andi said. “And a surprising amount of folk songs.”

“I can imagine,” she laughed, spinning Andi around again because she loved seeing her giggle. “You’re so beautiful, too.”

She pulled Andi back in slowly and definitely closer than intended. She could feel their noses about to touch when she leaned her head down to look at her.

Andi looked as if she wanted to say something, but she didn’t. She just kept smiling softly as they swayed to the notes seeping through the wall.

“And…” Buffy continued quietly. “And you’re a _really_ good dancer.”

“You already complimented my dancing,” Andi remarked, equally as quiet.

“I know.”

Buffy knew Andi, and in this moment, that was all she knew. She knew that her eyes were sparkling in the dim glow of a table lamp, that her hands were fidgeting with the rings she was wearing, and that her lips kept twitching upwards as if she couldn’t decide on a smile.

“Can I try something else?” Andi decided to say.

Buffy simply nodded, letting her eyelids shut halfway as her friend started leaning in.

“Andi! You’re done!” Buffy and Andi pulled away from each other faster than light at the sound of Cyrus’ excited voice. “TJ, Andi’s out of the bathroom!”

TJ came into his living room, sheet music in hand. “Perfect, let’s get going.”

“Do you have everything?”

“Yeah, I double-checked all of the things I need.”

While TJ and Cyrus made sure they had their necessary belongings, Buffy shook off her embarrassed feelings and hot cheeks.

“That reminds me,” Andi said to the two boys before grabbing her backpack off of the bottom step. “I almost forgot to grab my bag.”

She didn’t seem embarrassed at all. Maybe she didn’t think anything of it? Was she even going to kiss Buffy?

No, that’s insane. _She_ leaned in. They were about to kiss, no doubt about it. Buffy _actually_ would’ve kissed Andi had Cyrus not walked in on them.

She decided to walk up to Cyrus and semi-lightly punch his shoulder.

“ _Ow,_ ” he whined. “What was that for?”

“Just because,” she said through near gritted teeth. She’ll get over it eventually, but right now she has to deal with her emotions somehow and unfortunately, this is how she does that.

“Okay…” TJ said awkwardly as he grabbed Cyrus’ shoulder and pulled him closer to himself. “You have a really weird way of being affectionate.”

“Sure do,” she responded, no affectionate tone found in her words.

“Come on, we don’t have any time to waste.” Andi adjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder.

“Thanks to you,” TJ joked as they walked to the door.

“Yeah, whatever.” Andi rolled her eyes. She used her free hand to interlock it with Buffy’s as they stepped through the doorframe.

The latter felt herself stiffen purely out of instinctive fear.

“Is this okay?” Andi whispered, holding up their hands slightly.

“ _Yes,_ ” she said, way louder than intended. Luckily, TJ and Cyrus weren’t paying any attention to them.

“Alright,” Andi laughed at her excitement. “I’ve never seen you so nervous before.”

“I’m not nervous,” she said, confidence returning to prove just how Not-Nervous she was.

“I can feel your hand sweating.”

“Okay, I’m a little nervous,” _and now self-conscious,_ she thought. “I just… Wasn’t expecting this from you.”

“Really? I thought it was pretty obvious during the whole Walker situation,” Andi admitted. “I’ve had a crush on you for forever. It just took you dating someone for me to realize it.”

 _I’ve had a crush on you for forever._ That sentence kept ringing happily in her ears.

“Well, in case it wasn’t obvious for you… I have a crush on you, too.” She smiled. Andi returned the smile before turning her head to look forward, Buffy noticing her red cheeks this time.

So maybe she didn’t know _everything_ about Andi after all, but she knew that she was really excited to learn.


End file.
